


Eating Out

by BrideofKyloSolo



Category: Burn This - Wilson
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Kinktober 2019, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 22:58:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20897525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrideofKyloSolo/pseuds/BrideofKyloSolo
Summary: Kinktober Day 4Pale shows Niki his skills at pleasing a lady.





	Eating Out

“So I fucking say to the asshole unless you want your fucking skull crushed in, I suggest you move the piece of shit you call a car out of my way,” Pale ranted as he paced the floor of his girlfriend, Nicole, (or Niki as she was better known) garden apartment bedroom, still steaming from the days prior events.

“That right?” Nikki nonchalantly commented, busy with applying her makeup at her vanity.

“Damn right it was. Luckily the asswipe had enough brains in his head to move his truck.”

“Uh-huh.”

Pale paused and stared at Niki. “Are you even listening to a fucking word I’m saying?”

“I’m listening,” she responded as she checked her mascara. “Some jerk was blocking your car and you had to make him move his shitty truck.”

He huffed and plopped down on her bed. “What are you getting dolled up for anyway? You’re not going to go walk the fucking streets, are you? Thought we talked about that shit.”

“No, I’m not,” she replied with annoyance. “And we did. I’ve got a client tonight.”

“What kinds of client?”

Niki shrugged her shoulders. “Some business guy. He needs a date for some event. Standard stuff.”

“No sex?” Pale asked with a furrowed brow.

She turned in her chair and looked into Pale’s deep brown eyes. “No sex. Just me being a cute piece of arm candy, acting like I don’t understand a fucking word they’re saying, and flirting the pants off of everybody in the room. Then I’ll come back home and ride your dick all night, alright babe?”

Pale pouted. “Cancel.”

“I can’t. I need the money.”

“So I’ll give you money,” he retorted. “Call the fucker and tell him you can’t make it. Tell him that your grandpa died or some shit. Hell, get one of your friends to be his fucking date or whatever.”

Niki gave him a look.

Pale got off the bed and kneeled on the floor in between her slender legs. “Come doll, I’ll make it worth it if ya do. Just cancel.” He rested his chin on her knee and looked up at her with puppy eyes. “Please.”

She rolled her eyes. “Fine.”

She picked up her pink phone receiver on the vanity, placed it to her ear and punched in a number.

“Hi, Cindy? Yeah, it’s Nikki. I got a favor to ask you. I need you to take my guy tonight. Yeah, the suit, Frank. Yeah, some shit came up and I can’t make it. You can? Great! Thanks a bunch, I owe you big time.”

She hung up. She looked down at Pale. “Happy?”

He nodded. He moved the flaps of her short, pink kimono out of the way and began nuzzled his nose in the front of her silk panties.

Niki made a happy noise as settled back in her chair. She spread her legs as Pale softly kissed the front of her panties, resting her left leg over his wide shoulder.

He reached up with his large hands and slowly pulled them off her, exposing her soft patch of dark pubic hair. He ran a finger up and down her slit, his digit becoming slick with her juices. He rubbed circles on her clit; the tiny nub doubled in size.

Niki let out a gasp at his touch. She lurched forward, her fingers buried in Pale’s black hair. “Oh fuck,” she breathed.

“You like that, huh?” he asked with a smirk.

She just nodded.

Pale grinned and licked her folds making Niki gasp again. She subconsciously pulled his head forward keeping his lips firmly on her pussy.

Pale just continued to lap her labia, devouring every nook and cranny of them. He then turned his attention to the tiny bud at the top of her opening, licking and sucking at that until Niki was writhing.

“Shit, I’m gonna cum,” she mewed, gasping for air as her vagina pulsed in anticipation.

She soon came with a loud scream that she was certain her neighbors could hear (not that she cared). She flopped back against her vanity chair, panting hard.

Pale picked her up and gently tossed her onto the full bed on her back. He climbed over her, undoing her robe as he kissed a trail from her neck to her pussy. Once he reached her sex, he began to suck her clit again.

Niki just moaned in bliss. She nibbled her bottom lip as Pale tongue flicked over her clit, letting out a happy hum. 

“Oh right there, baby,” she cooed as she ran her fingers through his hair, tenderly caressing his scalp. “Right there. Holy fuck your tongue is fucking magical.”

Pale didn’t break his pace while he slowly started to run a finger up and down her moist slit, gradually pushing it inside her.

Niki gulped in air at the new sensation in her core, slightly bucked her hips upwards as he moved it in and out of her.

It didn’t take long for her to come again, her eyes rolling back in her head as her body jerked.

Before she could really recover, Pale pulled her up and had her kneel on the bed, her hand holding onto the headboard. He pulled off his shirt, (mumbling something about not want to mess up the fabric) and lay on his back, shifting himself so that his face was completely under Niki’s dripping sex. He pulled her hips downwards and started to orally fondle her folds again.

She just opened her mouth in a silent moan as she subconsciously started to rock her hips, the blissful feeling in her cunt almost becoming too much. She had never had this much oral sex before and as good as it felt, she started to wonder if she could handle it.

Moments later, Niki orgasmed again, howling as she gripped the wooden headboard, her pussy lips twitching.

Pale pushed her hips up and climbed out from under her, wiping his mouth off. He pulled her back so that Niki was still on her hands and knees but resting her forearms on the bed. He got behind her and orally attacked her throbbing vagina.

Niki gripped the sheets, her mouth opened in a silent scream. She squeezed her blue eyes shut, tears starting to form in them. She covered her mouth with her hand, her hot tears of bliss streaming down her face.

Meanwhile, her boyfriend just kept devouring her cunt, delving into every single nook and cranny. He furiously rubbed her clit, the friction becoming unbearable.

Before long, she came and came harder than she’s ever come before. She threw her back and wailed as her entire body convulsed. She started to see stars.

She collapsed on her stomach, her mind reeling from the best orgasm she ever remembered having. She closed her eyes and panted.

As she came to her senses, she felt wetness on her back. She glanced over her shoulder to see Pale jerking off onto her back, his cum squirting on her back.

“You’re so fucking gross,” she remarked as he plopped down next to her.

“Yeah but I told you I’d make canceling on that pervert worth your while,” he retorted as he playfully smacked her rear.

Niki just rolled her eyes and snuggled up to him; she gave him a soft kiss on his cheek. “Yeah, you did. Guess I’ll keep your annoying ass around a while longer, babe.”


End file.
